


Time killer

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: The X-Men are on a mission. Logan and Kurt have some time to kill before acting.





	Time killer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 9: costume!  
I had to write about sex during a mission, the prompt basically called for it XD  
Enjoy!

Another day, another mission.

The team had split up to cover more possible escape routes their target might take.

Logan and Kurt had hidden in a dark recess in the wall, protected by shadows. And they had nothing to do but to wait.

Wolverine huffed in annoyance for the fact that he couldn't even light a cigar or the fire system in that facility would turn on.

"I hate this kind of missions." he grumbled.

His partner chuckled.

"Be patient, it's important." he tried to encourage him.

"Still boring as fuck."

He leaned against the wall, looking down the long corridor. They would receive a telepathic message when their target moved, but it was the only thing they could do in that moment. At least, that was what he thought.

Kurt pressed himself against him and caressed his sides.

"I know a way to make you enjoy it." he sensually whispered in his ear.

Logan shivered and grinned in amusement.

"I'm listenin'".

Nightcrawler kissed his neck as an answer, moving his hands up the other's chest to caress it from over his costume.

The Canadian sighed in pleasure and wrapped his Elf's hips with his arms to pull him closer.

Kurt smirked before lightly biting him, massaging his nipples from over the spandex. He could feel him get harder against him, especially when he put a leg between Wolverine’s and pressed his thigh against his crotch.

Logan shivered and rubbed against it, holding his lover tight. He was getting hard fast and he had to admit that that was the best way to pass the time ever.

Nightcrawler teased him until he could feel him tremble against him and hear him pant next to his ear, then he unzipped his costume to slide a hand inside his pants and take his dick out.

Wolverine had to slap a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from making too much noise. The Elf's soft fingers caressing his dick were driving him crazy, travelling through its length and focusing on all of his most sensitive spots. He had to bite his hand when they moved further down between his legs, massaging his balls for a moment before going even further and teasing his hole.

"Be quiet, we don't want to get caught, do we?" Kurt recommended him.

He smirked when the other whined, then he pushed one of his fingers inside him and massaged his insides. He kneeled down and used his free hand to guide Logan's dick to his mouth, licking and sucking it.

At that point Wolverine had both of his hands pressed hard on his lips, his legs trembling as pleasure built up in his groin. He could feel the hot waves that crossed his body starting and pooling there, getting him closer and closer to his orgasm.

When Kurt took him as much as he could, Logan thought he couldn't make it; his legs had a really hard time supporting him, his muffled voice could probably be heard from the corridor and his mind was about to blank out.

Nightcrawler could taste his lover's pre-cum and he absolutely loved how desperate he looked. He increased his efforts, focusing on the Canadian's prostate as soon as he found it.

Wolverine came in a few moments, shaking from head to toe while his boyfriend swallowed his semen.

Kurt held him up when he pulled away. He helped him stand and fix himself, hugging him while he caught his breath.

"Best time killer ever!" Logan panted.

They chuckled and kissed.

"Now be a good boy and you'll get a prize tonight." Nightcrawler mischievously whispered on his lips.

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
